1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush holder device of a vehicle AC generator installed, for example, to an automobile.
2. Background Art
There is a brush holder device of a vehicle AC generator disclosed, for example, in Patent Document 1. This brush holder device includes a brush holder assembly having a base and a plate in order to reduce a circumferential space occupied by a brush holder within a rear bracket and also to reduce water and dust coming inside of a regulator circuit housing portion. The base is manufactured by integrally molding a brush holder portion, the regulator circuit housing portion, and a connector portion. The plate is attached to the brush holder portion and manufactured to have a current plate portion having a flat plane on the surface and a cover portion provided so as to extend upright from the current plate portion and closing a resin inlet of the regulator circuit housing portion.